When You Have A Good Thing
by FriterGirl
Summary: After a tragic event everyone is trying to come back from what happened, some are staying the same some are moving on. In the process of moving on will there be an even worse tragedy? Will everyone end up where they are suppose too? Will Jackson and April end up together? Or will they survive the tragedies that lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I have done for Greys Anatomy, I have written several others but none for this show yet! It is something I enjoy doing and love getting feedback to see if I am entertaining anyone! This is my fanfic and I know that time and couples will not match up as they are on the show but I will try to keep them relatively close. I know this first chapter may seem a little long and kind of boring but I wanted to just give a little back story before I jump right into the big and juicy stuff! I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head for this story so I hope you all decide to stick with me and read and send me reviews and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Night Home**

April sat down on the bed in her new room; it was the first time she had actually been out of the hospital since the shooting. Everyone was still so worried for Derrick because he had not regained consciousness after being shot in the chest. Mark had to have Lexie committed to the psychiatric part of the hospital and Meredith was trying to split her time between sitting next to Lexie as she slept and sitting by Derrick waiting for him to wake up. Luckily she had Mark to help her go between the two. April still felt cold and could not stop the chills going down her spine after everything she had witnessed that day. Chief Webber finally discharged her from the hospital but April was terrified to go back to the small hotel room she had rented for herself. She worked for Mercy West Hospital but recently the hospitals had merged and she had not had time to find a place yet.

As she was being discharged from the hospital her friend Jackson had helped her get her things together when Meredith walked into the room. April and Meredith were not close but they both sat on the floor of the scrub room holding hands crying over the death of Aprils best friend Reed and Derrick being shot in front of both of them and being operated on in the next room. When Meredith walked in you could tell she was exhausted and April ran over to hug her.

"Mer…Meredith is there anything I can do?" April asked with her shaking voice partially from crying and partially from still being in shock.

"Yes, I want you to move into the house with all of us, Jackson has agreed to move in and I want you there too. We have to stick together through this and I have an extra room and I want you there." Meredith said smiling at her. April had been there when Meredith had her miscarriage trying to save Christina's boyfriend Owen and because of that she felt a connection with April.

"I don't know, isn't it kind of crowded? What will Dr. Shepard think, I know he has to hate be since I am the one that got him shot, if I would have just stayed in the office with the door locked like he said." She was beginning to ramble when Jackson put his hand on her shoulders to make her stop.

"Don't make me have to come after you, when I get home I want you to be there. This is going to be hard for all of us and we might as well be in one place so we can help each other get through it.

When it was time to leave Jackson drove by the hotel and packed all of Aprils stuff and helped her move into what used to be Dr. Ellis Greys office that had been converted into a bedroom and she finally started to feel a little safer. It was late by the time she got home so she grabbed the bag that had her bathroom products and a clean pair of sweatpants and a tank top to go and take a shower. When she got to the bathroom Jackson was standing at the sink brushing his perfect teeth. Jackson and April had been friends since Medical School Reed had always been considered her best friend but Jackson was right there with her.

"Hey, I will be done in a second and you can have the bathroom to yourself. I am sure you are ready to smell like you again instead of the hospitals soap and shampoo." He said smiling with toothpaste on his lips.

"I think it will help me feel better. It just worries me to try to sleep, the chief told my doctor on staff to write a prescription to help me sleep but I don't like taking those things and even when I sleep the dreams still come." She said chatting nervously.

"You are safe here, trust me Alex walks around like a body guard at a Justin Bieber concert and I do a lock check before I go to my room for the night. Meredith will be at the hospital tonight with Derrick and Lexie so the only people in the house will be us three and I promise we will be fine. Nothing will happen to you." He said as he came up and put one arm around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Thanks, I will take a shower and make some warm milk like my mom use to when I couldn't sleep on the farm, between that and the medication I should be able to sleep." She said as she walked passed him putting her stuff on the sink and hanging her fresh clean towels on the hook.

"If you get to scared April I am just down the hall. Mine, yours and Alex's room are all on the first floor so if you need me just come find me. Goodnight April." He said as he closed the door.

April got in the shower and let the warm water run on her back to help loosen some of the knots from sleeping in a hospital bed. Her face and head hurt from where she fell when she found Reed. She instantly shook her head to try and clear her thoughts so she could finish her shower. His face kept popping into her mind so it took a little longer to shower because she was trying to shake the feeling of him still being after her.

After she changed into her shirt and sweatpants she put her hair still wet up into a bun and started walking down the stairs and was terrified because it was so quiet. When all of a sudden something came around the corner that made her scream and drop her dirty clothes on the stairs.

"Relax Kepner, it's just me. You need to go to bed you look like crap." Alex said as he went to his room and shut the door.

She picked up the clothes and went to her room; she decided to skip on the milk and just grabbed a water bottle to help take the medicine. She found the boxes with her bedding in it and made her bed just like she did when she was a kid, including Mr. Cuddles the teddy bear her dad had given her when she was 2. She finally got under the blankets and covered her face up because it made her feel safer, she could feel the medication kicking in but every time she would start to fall asleep she would jolt awake seeing his face or hearing his voice. She rolled over and saw that it was two in the morning and she could hear someone walking around the hallway. She figured it was just Alex stalking around until she heard someone tap on her door.

"April are you awake?" Jackson said as he cracked the door.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Is it Dr. Shepard or Lexie?" She stammered.

"No, I just…..this is kind of embarrassing but I really can't sleep. Do you want to watch TV or something?" He said nervously.

"No, but I don't want to be alone. Will you stay in here with me?" she felt weird asking a guy to sleep in the same bed with her but felt comfortable because it was Jackson, her best friend the guy who spent the night with her while she was in the hospital.

"Are you sure?" he said confused because everyone knew that April was the virgin of the hospital and was too nervous to even speak to a guy that was professional.

"We are just sleeping and we can build a pillow wall." She said as she started placing pillows down the center of the bed.

Jackson slid under the covers and rested his head on the pillows he still could not fall asleep but felt some relief when he could hear Aprils shallow breathing and knew she was asleep. He had not slept more than an hour since the shooting but was glad that April was taken care of because she was all he had left, the only person he still cared about at that hospital and his best friend for years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! I am glad you are enjoying the story! I promise things will heat up soon I just did not want to overlook the shooting because it was a traumatic thing that they all survived and I just wanted to show it justice as well**

**Chapter 2**

April slept all night for the first time since the shootings, but when she rolled over she noticed that Jackson was gone. The alarm next to her bed said 6:43, her body was used to getting up early because of the long hours she worked at the hospital so she decided to get out of bed and find Jackson and Alex. When she walked in the kitchen she found Alex eating Fruit Loops out of the box and Jackson frying an omelet at the stove.

"Hey April, how did you sleep?" Jackson said not looking away from the stove.

"Fine, all night actually." That omelet smelled really good so she walked over to the stove.

"Oh come on you two, I saw you go into her room last night Jackson. Just admit it Kepner finally gave up her V card." Alex said in his normal cocky attitude as he popped another loop in his mouth.

"Shut up dude, we just slept or she slept and it is better than stomping around the house all night like you have done." Jackson snapped back.

"Look I am a big boy I am dealing with this on my own; I don't need someone to hold my hand while I sleep." He said as he stood up, he tried to hide it but we both saw him wince when he did from where he was shot.

"He is such an ass." April said still staring at the omelet Jackson was cooking.

"You want it don't you?" Jackson said smiling and making April feel heat instantly go to her cheeks.

"Want what?" April said trying to hide the redness in her face by going to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

"Uh the omelet, you can have it I will make another one." He said as he put the omelet on a plate and slid it to her.

"I don't think I have ever seen you cook before Jackson." April said as she took a bite of the omelet and had to admit it was pretty delicious.

"That's because I am always working and have to eat either out of vending machines or out of the cafeteria. My mom worked a lot so I learned to cook young so I wouldn't have to eat take out all of the time." He said as he sat down across from her.

April and Jackson talked for several minutes while they ate and April remembered she had her first appointment with the trauma counselor that the hospital decided that all affected by the gunman had to talk to before they could be cleared for surgery. What was she supposed to say? She walked in and found her best friend lying in a puddle of her own blood with a bullet in her head and then had to walk down the hallway with her best friend's blood all over her. April shuttered thinking about it, and then the next time she saw the gunman he had shot Doctor Shepard and was ready to shoot her until she remembered the Oprah show her mom used to watch and what the counselor on there said to do if you were ever in a situation like that. Sitting there in her family's farm in Ohio she never thought she would have to live through something like that but here she was getting dressed to go talk about the most horrific day of her life with a stranger.

Jackson, April and Alex all drove to the hospital together for their appointments and so that Alex could get his wound checked and cleaned. Alex always made things awkward because he was all about sex and which nurse he could screw but Jackson and her never talked about sex they were so gentle with each other they never felt uncomfortable because they had been so close for so long. After her appointment April walked to the ICU and was so happy to see Dr. Shepard was awake while Meredith was sitting there. She froze where she stood and started crying, she said a silent prayer because if he would have died she would have forever blamed herself.

"April!" Meredith yelled to her and motioned for her to come into the room.

"Doc…doctor…Doctor Shepard I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get you…." She was shaking and was going to keep going when Derrick put his hand up.

"April, stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault, he came into the hospital looking for me, and he would have shot me if you were there or not." Derrick said weakly but she could tell he meant every word of it.

"Did you get all of your stuff moved into the house?" Meredith said.

"Yeah, Jackson and I moved it all in last night." She said as she pulled up a chair next to Meredith

"How's Alex? I haven't seen him yet?" Meredith asked full of concern. A lot of people couldn't stand Alex but Meredith and Christina always had his back and tried to help people understand he is not an ass.

"He's….Just Alex, he's not sleeping he just stomps around a lot and is an ass but that part is normal." She said with a slight grin.

"I know you don't like him but he's been through a lot and he's like a brother to me and I am worried about him." Meredith said while smiling at Derrick.

"He's here; he is getting his wound examined in exam room 113 if you want to go see him. I will sit here with Dr. Shepard while you are gone." April said because she could tell that Meredith would not feel better unless she physically saw him.

"Is that alright Derrick?" Meredith looked down at him and smiled.

"Go…he's your family too. Go check on Lexie too." Derrick said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"April can I talk to you for a second in the hallway please." Meredith asked as she got up and April followed her out into the hallway and around the corner.

"I haven't told him about the miscarriage yet, the only people that know about it are you, Christina, Owen and I know and I want it to stay that way for a while. At least until this tragedy calms down a little. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, I won't say a word. Please give Lexie my best and if you see Jackson tell him where I am." April said.

"What is with you and Jackson? You two are really close" Meredith said while grinning.

"We are friends… just friends I promise he is the only friend I have left now so we are just staying close right now." April said starting to tear up.

"Okay, I will tell him. Now you go sit with Derrick while I check on the rest of us." Meredith said as she walked away.

April sat in the room with Derrick for almost an hour when he was awake we would talk about different things, mostly about his sisters because we both have a bunch of sisters and it was something besides surgery we had in common. When Meredith got back Jackson and Alex were right behind her ready to leave. April followed them outside and took a deep breath as she felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders, knowing that everyone that was left was stable and looked like they were going to survive. The only person she had not seen was Dr. Bailey but everyone figured she was back at home with her son.

They discussed going to Joes but they knew they would just get the pity stares from everyone so they decided to head back home. It would be a few more days before Meredith and Derek would be home and Mark was bringing Lexie home tomorrow so April headed up to the attic where Lexies room was and took all of the sheets off of the bed and threw them in the laundry basket and threw several other pieces of clothing in there some being Lexies and some being Marks. She picked up food wrappers that were left behind and cleaned some of the stuff off of the dresser and grabbed the laundry basket and headed down the stairs.

"Wow who knew Kepner was a maid; hey do you think you could get one of those sexy outfits to wear around while you do it?" Alex smiled and grabbed a beer.

"I am a surgeon, I can't sit still even for a second and Mark and Lexie are coming home tomorrow and it is always nice to come home to a clean place and a clean bed so yes I am doing there laundry Alex and before Meredith and Dr. Shepard come home I will do the same thing, because I am a nice person." April snapped at him while she started the first load of laundry.

"Well stay out of my room I don't want your little virgin hands touching my clothes." Alex laughed back.

"Trust me Alex, I will stay as far away from your room as I can possibly get!" she said as she slammed the washer lid closed and walked out of the room.

"Why do you have to be such an ass to her?" Jackson said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Why do you have to defend her all of the time, everyone messes with Kepner." Alex said as sat down next to him.

"What if I was an ass to Meredith all of the time?" Jackson smiled.

"I would kick your ass that's what would happen." Alex said as he stood up and went to his room.

Jackson did his normal lock check and heard April switching the laundry and went into the kitchen to see if she needed any help. When he heard her crying while loading the dryer.

"April? What's wrong?" He said as he grabbed her.

"When I went to my room to get my laundry I found Reeds shirt, the one we had gotten when we did that marathon last year. How am I supposed to keep going without my best friend?" April sobbed.

"You will have me here to help you through it so that's how you will get through it." He said and kissed the top of her head and put the remainder of the clothes in the dryer and grabbed a water bottle and turned out all of the lights and walked towards April's room.

"Please stay in here again, I promise I will be able to sleep alone again just not tonight." April was still crying and Jackson walked in and closed the door and walked over to the side of the bed where the bottle of medication was and took two pills out and handed them to April and handed her the water bottle. April took both pills and laid under the covers as Jackson got in next to her and turned the light out and much to his surprise he closed his eyes and actually fell asleep. Slept all night for the first time since the shootings, but when she rolled over she noticed that Jackson was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I jumped ahead but I feel it is time to move on from the shooting. Now with this I want everyone to know these next few chapters are going to get very interesting and at some point graphic but it will be getting more exciting and ready to get this story really going! Please leave review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading and please keep coming back!**

**Chapter 3**

It has been six months since the hospital shooting and everyone was finally healing and returning to work. Meredith was the last one to get cleared for surgery but she finally got the ok so we were all running around like doctors again. Jackson and April were finally able to sleep separately and fall asleep but were both too afraid to admit to the fact that they felt safer while with each other. Deep down Jackson and April both felt something pulling at them but they both ignored it not wanting to ruin the relationship until the day that April met Dakota, he was a CEO of a huge company in Seattle and they had met at a church service that April had been attending. She really liked Dakota; he had a very demanding job so he also understood her crazy schedule and how work was her number one priority right now. Mark and Lexie were still so in love and happy together that April felt jealous every time she saw them. She loved dating someone new and someone who was not a doctor but was ready for the new part to be over and for her and Dakota to just be comfortable together no matter what. Alex was still bringing home a different girl every night, it was like he was trying to set a world record and Derrick and Meredith were finally married. The blue sticky note hung above their bed every night proof of their marriage. With all of us trying to live in one house things got crazy a lot but she still enjoyed being around everyone.

"Hey Kepner, you have a hot date with the rich CEO guy tonight?" Alex said on the ride to work.

"His name is Dakota and actually yes I do, we are going to his favorite restaurant tonight." April said proudly, she really liked Dakota and was excited to see him when she got off tonight.

"This is the third date, you know what that means." Alex said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dude can you shut up?" Jackson spoke for the first time this morning.

"Someone jealous?" Alex looked over at Jackson.

"Alex, shut up and leave them alone it is none of your business now stop!" Meredith yelled in the backseat like they were 5 years old again.

April could feel Jackson distancing himself from her since she had started seeing Dakota but she figured it was just to give their new relationship some space. A lot of men can't handle there girlfriend being best friends with a guy so she thought Jackson was just being respectful. Jackson had always been a very close friend and was now her best friend. A month after the shooting she still made him sleeps with her every night in order for her to get any sleep. They were conjoined at the hip at the hospital as well because they were each other's best friends but then Dakota came in while April was working and she ran to him and hugged him. You could see Jackson's heart breaking as he stood there and watched this scene. He had never realized it before now but he actually had feelings for April and not the big brother feelings. He loved that she was happy and Dakota seemed like a good guy be he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He watched as April walked to the lounge to change clothes and get her bag. This morning she had been bouncing around the bathroom trying to get ready for the day and rode to work with the rest of us joking and laughing but she was going home with someone totally different that none of us even knew.

Jackson decided to take some extra time and work instead of going to Joes with everyone because he did not want to talk about April and her hot date. He went down to the ER and saw a 10 year old boy who had bitten by a dog and needed his face and arm stitched up and didn't want it to leave a scar, Mark had already left so Jackson decided to do it himself. Meredith came in behind him and was talking to the kid while looking at the results from his cat scan and the medication kicked in and the kid laid his head back and fell asleep.

"His CT came back normal and his levels are fine so he will be just fine after you get him stitched up. He will be sore for a while but he will be alright." Meredith said but still kept staring at him.

"What?" He snapped even though he knew what she was going to say.

"Are you going to do anything about this Dakota thing? Or are you going to let them go off into the sunset together?" She said and stared me down.

"Yeah, I am going down to the nurses' station and I am going to ask Paige to go out with me tonight to Joes after work and if I get lucky enough I will take her back to the house and sleep with her and wake up and come back to work tomorrow and start all over again, now if you will excuse me Dr. Grey I have other patients to see." He said as he jumped up and left the cubicle.

April sat across from Dakota at a beautiful restaurant with a lot of twinkly lights and fancy music. Dakota was on his cellphone a lot but when he was actually paying attention to her he was a really nice guy and she could tell he liked her.

"What is it like being a doctor? Knowing that someone walks into a hospital hurt and scared and they are looking to you for help and to make it better?" He asked curiously.

"It is just something we all were born to do. We were all trained and spend years in school learning these things and it is a lot about instinct too. When someone asks or tells me something I usually know how to fix it and that is what it takes to take care of people." I answered honestly, it was hard to answer though because all of my friends were surgeons and they just knew about it.

"In my business I make a mistake and it just costs money not people's lives. I like women who can handle the pressure though. It takes a lot to be a professional person and I am glad I finally found someone who understands why business is so important." He said in between text messages.

"What do you do when you aren't at work? Like what are your hobbies? What do you want to do with your life besides just being a CEO?" April asked him trying to make some small talk.

"I don't have hobbies or friends really the only person I really talk to are the people I work with or you but besides that I don't really do anything else but work. What about you?"

"I don't have any specific hobbies but I do have a lot of friends, I work with them but we are all roommates so we are all friends and I like them." I answered with a smile.

"I read about the shooting, were you around the hospital when that happened?" He asked half interested and half not.

"I was there, I lost some friends that day but we are making it by. Things are getting better, my best friend Jackson has been there from the beginning and we help each other make it through, I have been friends with him for a long time." I said when he interrupted me.

"Him?" He asked slightly angry

"Yeah Jackson Avery, the plastic surgeon that I work with and my best friend." I answered back confused.

"I thought anytime you said Jackson you were referring to a female who last name was Jackson. I know they call you Kepner so I just figured that Jackson was a girl." He answered.

"No, is this a problem?" I asked.

"No, of course not we are really getting to know each other and I enjoy it. When you work as much as both of us we have to move fast in relationships and I want you to move in with me as soon as you are comfortable. I know you live in that house with all of those people you work with and I have a huge condo and have plenty of room and I like you a lot and I just want us to try this. I don't want to lose you because you are awesome and you understand me. Now I know you are strict on the no sex thing and I am ok with that. I think it is better if we wait until we live together and see if we actually make this work without being in dating bliss…. What do you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews and continued support as I write this story! I read some things and tried to make some changes so hopefully it won't be as confusing! Please keep telling me if there is anything I am doing that I could do better! I have also noticed that my spell check is spelling Derek two different ways so I am sorry about that. The only Derek in this story is Dr. Derek Shepard so I hope that clears that up! I have so many things planned coming up and it is going to get really interesting…. Is Dakota the good guy they think he is? Could he be April's true soul mate? Or could they lose another friend because of a dangerous unstable man?**

**Chapter 4**

**Aprils POV**

It has been a month since Dakota asked me to move in with him but I still would not give him an answer, I was finally settled into a routine and surrounded by people that I loved and I hated to give that up. This was the first time I felt like I was at home since I left the farm. This was a place where I felt safe and happy but I knew that eventually we would all move out and have our own families. Mark and Lexie were moving out to an apartment he got right across the hall from Callie and Arizona. Derrick and Meredith were building their dream house in the woods; Jackson had been seeing Paige for the past few weeks. Alex was still there alone of course but he is like gum that you get stuck on the bottom of your shoe, it sticks and won't let get no matter what you do. I couldn't help but feel guilty because I had not yet told anyone that Dakota asked me to move in with him but I think it was time now. They had been out every night since then and the one person that was stopping me was Jackson but now he was dating Paige and seemed happy with her so far so today hopefully everyone will be able to meet up somewhere so that she could deliver the news that she was moving out and in with her boyfriend.

**Jacksons POV**

Paige and I have been dating for almost a month now and she is great but she is no April. Paige has a lot of great qualities and I knew that I could potentially have a future with her but with April it was different I knew deep down that I had to have a future with her, there was no potential or question about it. I had noticed April had been acting kind of weird since the night I brought Paige home, she had just gotten back from her third date with Dakota when we walked in but honestly she was so zoned out I don't think she even noticed that we had walked in and that I was not alone. I was starting to get concerned with how close and how fast April and Dakota were getting, she never really brought him around much and whenever anyone would ask her about him she would be really short with them and blow them off. I could not understand what had me so worried about this guy and then it clicked, I wasn't afraid of him I was afraid of losing her, that they would fall in love, have her dream wedding, and have children. For some reason the thought of April carrying anyone else's baby but his made him want to throw up. I had to talk to her and soon! She needed to know how I really felt before this thing with her and Dakota spiraled even further out of control.

**Aprils POV**

After having several patients all day I was glad to finally be able to go sit down in the cafeteria and eat some food. It was like the domino effect when it came to lunch around here, once the first person came in the whole gang piled in and April knew that she had to tell them and now before anyone's pager went off and they had to leave. April waited for everyone to sit down with their food and get the usually complaining out of the way and took a deep breath and decided to do it now.

"Hey everyone I just thought I would let you know while we were all here together that I will be moving out of the house this weekend." I said all in one breathe

"Why are you moving out?" Meredith asked from across the table.

"Dakota asked me to move in with him about a month ago but I wasn't sure I was ready but now….now I know I am and I don't want to put it off any longer so in two days I will be moving out and moving into his condo with him." I looked at everyone but Jackson because I knew if I looked at him then that would be it. I can't see his sad face and make it seem like everything is normal. I loved him and he was my family now and I could not stand the thought of breaking his heart because I was breaking mine to leave him behind as well.

"Are you sure about this April? I mean it is awful fast isn't it?" Lexie said at the end of the table.

"It is fast but thinks about the lives we live, there is nothing slow about them. We work 48 hour shifts sometimes! He is the CEO of a company he understands long hours and works weeks. Who else will understand that side of my life? Who will understand that my friends and I can't go a day without cutting someone open? Dakota doesn't cut anyone open but he still runs his business. Plus he is a really sweet guy and took the time to get to know me without pressuring me about…. Well you know." I said before Alex interrupted me.

"Wait you haven't let him into your virgin panties yet?" Karev joked.

"No I haven't, which is none of your business." I snapped back.

Everyone else kind of kept their opinions to their selves and Jackson never said a word the whole time. I was expecting him to question my judgment or beg me to stay or anything but instead I got nothing. I was afraid that this is what would happen when I started getting so close to him. They say that a guy and girl cannot just be close friends and I thought that was a bunch of crap until Jackson came along, but obviously he did not feel the same way about me which stung a little but I was able to bounce back after I texted Dakota and told him that I would move in with him on Friday. I had the day off that day and he said he would take the afternoon off to help move my stuff. I wasn't going to ask Jackson to help with this one. It was time I try to be more independent from Jackson.

**Jacksons POV**

I could not believe what I had just heard; April was moving in with a guy that I had only met twice! My feelings towards her were flaring up but also the feelings of brotherly protection I had over her were as well. April had always seemed fragile when it came to things like this and I was always the one to help her through it. This time was different though; did she really just say that he asked her a month ago? So she has been holding this in for a month! Why didn't she come talk to me about it? Why didn't she tell me they were even getting close to that serious? I know I was dating Paige but we are just dating, not moving in together when our friends were telling us it was a bad idea. How could she do this? Just walk out and not even say a goodbye, she had to tell me with the group. After all of those nights of me having to hold her so she could sleep after the shooting, the nights that I looked out for her to make sure she didn't have nightmares. The nights that she was in the hospital I was right there by her bed the whole time and now she couldn't even tell me that her boyfriend wants her to move in with him?

_**2 Days Later**_

**Aprils POV**

We had a series of traumas come into the hospital the past couple of days plus we had a special operation to help separate two conjoined twin babies which took a lot of time and a lot of practice so there was not a lot of time for chit chat. Actually there was no time at all, I hadn't even spoken to Jackson since I told everyone I was moving out which was fine by me, I did not want to hear his negative responses now. I heard the doorbell ring and ran to it and Saw Dakota standing there in a pair of jeans in a t-shirt, he was very handsome and this was the first time she had seen him without a suit and tie on! It was a nice change; they went into her bed room to grab the first load of boxes to take out to his car.

"Wait so how many people live in this house again?" Dakota asked while standing out in the hallway. Meredith's house was a typical sized house nothing over the top fancy about it; she had just help make a lot of rooms so that people could stay there with her.

"Well there is Derek, Meredith, Lexie, Mark, Alex, Jackson and I. Sometimes Cristina sleeps here too." She said carrying her box to the car.

"That is a small house for that many people. Are they all surgeons as well? " He said looking back at the house.

"Yes, we have plastic surgeons, trauma surgeons, cardiothoracic surgeons, neurological surgeons, pediatric surgeons and general surgeons all under one roof most of the time." I said proudly, I always felt smart when I could say big words like that and they actually made sense.

"Wow, well I guess I know if I were to ever to get hurt to come here then huh?" He said closing the trunk.

"Yes this is the safest place to be trust me." I said as I watched the house as he drove away and turned the corner.

It only took them a half hour to get all of Aprils stuff upstairs, since he lived on the top floor and had to repeatedly wait for an elevator it took longer than expected and once everything was in he got a call and he had to leave, so April decided to unpack her things and welcome herself home. It did not really feel like home though, growing up on the farm there were always people and animals running around and then in college the dorm rooms were crazy and the only time she was in that hotel room was to sleep and then she moved into Meredith's were everyone else lived. She was going to miss the random games, food fights, drinking games, and fun she had at Meredith's but like her and Dakota had been talking it is time to grow up and act like an adult. The thing that hurt the worst though was how much she missed Jackson and how she didn't even say bye to him as she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**This time the disclaimer will be on the bottom of the chapter, so I won't give anything away until you are done!**

**Chapter 5**

**Aprils POV**

The first month that I had lived with Dakota has been great, we worked a lot and would go out to eat in the evening and we wouldn't question when one of us had to leave because of an emergency at work. The only thing that was a problem was he hated that I was close to my male coworkers even Alex who was just a friend. He was the biggest ass in the hospital but we were all still friends but Dakota did not like that. I knew it was going to be hard to adjust to our lives and our friends so I just let Dakota deal with it in his own way. I had the day off yesterday but that meant that I had to work all day today, I grabbed my shirt and lifted my hands above my head to put the shirt on and could feel the sting in my shoulder. I turned around and looked in the mirror and saw the bruise on my shoulder and the small bruises on my arm where he had grabbed me. It was my entire fault, I was sitting outside with Alex and I grabbed him and forced a hug on him because he was talking about how tough he was and how he didn't want to be touched. Dakota thought we were flirting and it made him angry, he thought that I was cheating on him. I finally got the scrub shirt on because I knew if I changed in the lounge everyone would see the bruises and blow it way overboard so I made sure that didn't happen. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door to leave and felt relief to be going back to work.

**Jacksons POV**

When April walked on I could tell that she there was something off about her, she looked really tired and stressed. I know she did not work yesterday so maybe she and hot shot CEO had a long day but I couldn't let my mind go there, not right now. It has been the hardest thing not getting to talk to April; I have not spoken with her since she moved out. I don't know if it was because I was dating Paige and she was with Dakota so she thought we couldn't be friends anymore or if the new boyfriend did not want him around but I was determined to talk to her today just to see how things are going, I was Aprils best friend and she was mine and I did not want lose that just because we were in different relationships. I went on with my day always keeping a close eye on her to wait until I found her alone but I was having a hard time getting that private moment. Finally late that evening I saw April go into the on call room probably to take a nap before the technical night shift started which was still a half hour away so I followed her in there and locked the door.

"Hey Jackson, what are you doing here?" April said sitting with her back against the wall on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you April, do you realize it has been over a month since we have talked and that wasn't even a talk between you and I it was a group conversation. What has happened to our friendship?" I asked but stopped myself to let her answer the question I had just asked.

"We are still friends Jackson, we are just both moving on with our lives and we knew that once we started seeing other people it would be tough on our friendship. There are not a lot of guy and girl friendships like ours, you know everything about me and I do you and that just doesn't happen a lot so I think we are just trying to figure out how to work everything in together without crossing the lines. It's not just us anymore; we have Dakota and Paige to think about." She said back in her low serious voice.

"April I think we both knows we were meant to be more than friends, and I know we have Paige and Dakota but there is also something between us! I know you well enough to know that you look tired and worried about something!" I said which clearly made her nervous since she jumped up and stood against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Jackson…" She said and I just couldn't hear another excuse.

I stood up and walked right in front of her and we locked our eye contact and kept moving our mouths closer together, we both knew we wanted to it was just fear of the unknown and I was afraid of the fact that I was about to take my best friends virginity. Then when our lips finally met I knew it was what had been planned for us all along. I reached under her shirt to pull her top off when she turned the light off, after several minutes of making out and stripping each others clothes off all that was left between us was her bra and a pair of matching panties and my boxer shorts.

**Aprils POV**

I can't believe I am doing this, but it feels so good that it can't be wrong and I knew it was right. Nobody would ever make me feel as comfortable as Jackson would. I was glad I reached up and turned the light off because it was so dark in there he could not see any of the bruises on my arm. Even in the dark though standing there in nothing but my underwear and him in nothing but his was enough to make me want to melt. I reached up and kissed him again and felt his hand sliding behind my back to undo my bra and when he did I let it fall onto the floor and at that time we both pulled off what remaining clothes we had on and he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked right before we went to the point of no return.

"I have never been surer of anything." I replied.

After one of the best feelings of my life rushed through my body Jackson rolled over on his back and lay next to me on the bed. After all of this time I was no longer a virgin and it terrified me because of the commitment I had made to God but it was also something that I felt was right. I had a feeling deep inside of me that said that Jackson was supposed to be that someone, he was what made it special and I was glad I did it.

"Are you alright?" he said looking down at me.

"Yes, I am fine." I said and smiled trying to remember the sensation that had just went through my body.

"Are you sure? I know this was the first…" he started to say when I put my finger to his lips.

"Jackson, I swear I am fine, it was incredible." I reassured him.

Then one huge thing slipped into my head, I had just cheated on Dakota with Jackson. What did this mean? Were Jackson and I together? Was I supposed to act like it never happened? What am I going to do now? I asked when I heard the key to the lock on the on call room door open.

In my horrific state there stood the whole hospital staring at us, apparently they had been paging us for over an hour and we didn't hear our beepers. Dr. Bailey quickly closed the door which made me hide under the blankets and never want to come out. So not only did Jesus know I was no longer a virgin but now did the whole hospital and several patients who happened to be standing there. How was I supposed to get up and get dressed and face all of those people? I quickly grabbed my shirt and pants and tugged them on and grabbed everything else that I had dropped. I could hear Jackson saying something to me but I did not know what it was. I was in such a state of humiliation and guilt that I had no idea what I was doing.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; Jackson and April have now entered a world that April knows nothing about. She has no idea how she can handle working with someone she had sex with. How will she deal with it? How will Jackson deal with it?**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and for the continuing of reading my story, I know that a lot of people write their sex scenes more graphic than this but I wanted it to be appropriate for everyone and not just the over 18 crowd! I hope you enjoyed it and don't go anywhere, ther****e is a lot more to come!**


	6. Chapter 6 GRAPHIC

**DISCLAIMER: GRAPHIC CONTENTS BELOW, IF EASILY OFFENED PLEASE DON'T READ. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Aprils POV**

I could feel the cold hard floor under my body, I tried to move my arm to grab my phone but the pain shot through my body and I screamed out and then the blackness returned.

_**12 hours earlier**_

**Aprils POV**

Last night was awful; everyone stared at me for the rest of the night. Everyone now knew that Jackson and I had slept together, I heard that Paige had screamed at him all the way down the hallway calling him every name possible I had managed to stay busy enough without getting trapped by one of my old roommates. Now that everyone knew the truth I knew that I would have to tell Dakota the truth, he deserved to hear it from me instead of someone else. Even though I had no idea what Jackson and I were going to do from here I knew that Dakota and I could not continue with our relationship until I knew what I wanted from Jackson until I worked out all of my feelings for him. I walked into the cafeteria to eat lunch when I finally got cornered by everyone; I was ready for this, ready to get it over with.

"Well there is the not so virgin Mary!" Alex screamed across the cafeteria

"Ha-ha, make your jokes Alex, you made fun of me when I was a virgin and now you are making fun of me because I am not. You need some new material." I said all in one breathe as everyone else at the table laughed.

"Kepner is like the rest of us, besides Alex it's not like you haven't been caught going at it in an on call room." Meredith said in between bites.

"At least he didn't give her syphilis like syph nurse gave you!" Cristina chimed in.

"That was so long ago and there was an outbreak in the hospital, get over it." Alex said defensively.

"Can we please move on to another topic?" I screeched out.

At that moment I felt my cellphone vibrate in my coat pocket and saw that it was Dakota calling, I was hesitant to pick it up but I got up and ran outside to take the call. My heart was beating so fast because I did not know what to expect him to say, had he heard? What did he want?"

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound chipper.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" Dakota said happily.

"I just sat down to grab a snack right now, what are you up too?" I replied trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"I just planned our romantic dinner reservation tonight! I am getting out of work early because the rest of the board has decided to use this week as their vacation time so I figured after your shift we could go get something to eat and maybe rent some movies? I really want to see Social Network, I have not seen that one yet or even the latest Wall Street movie! I never have time to rent movies anymore so I was really hoping we could rent some tonight does that sound alright to you?" He said actually sounding like a child that was just getting off for summer break.

"Yeah that sounds great, do you want me to stop by the store and get us some snacks for while we watch the movies?" I really did not want to see either of those movies but I wasn't really in the position to judge his movie choices right now.

"That would be great! I will meet you at the restraint at 6:30, I know it is a little early but I want to be home in time to watch the movies before we fall asleep."

"That sounds perfect Dakota; I will see you in a few hours." I replied and hung up the phone, I could feel my breath getting caught in my throat. Now what was I supposed to do? Go home and cuddle on the couch and watch movies like nothing happened with Jackson? I had to talk to Jackson and I had to talk to him now.

**Jacksons POV **

I was standing at the nurses' station where Paige was stapling some papers together and I could tell she was acting like the staples were going into my head. I hadn't got the chance to tell her about April and I before someone else did so I didn't even have that part on my side. I continued to fill out my paperwork when all of a sudden Aprils hand was on my arm and dragging me to the family waiting room, where there were windows so everyone could see us.

"Dakota has this perfect movie night planned and I can't just go out to our favorite restraint and then go home and cuddle with him on the couch knowing that I had sex with you! He is totally going to freak out when he finds out and I can't wait to tell him because I am not good at keeping secrets, I am a talker when I get nervous I know that and so does everyone else and I know that if I start talking I won't be able to stop and then I am going to break his heart and I will be ending a decent relationship when I don't even know where I stand with you, this is all so much to take in." April said without taking one breath in, it was amazing how much and how fast that girl can ramble when she is nervous.

"Okay, first off you need to breathe and calm down a little bit, you are having an anxiety attack when we really just need to talk this out. So just sit here and wait for me while I go get us some coffee and tell Alex and Meredith to take over our patients." I said as I got up and walked out of the room.

After getting coffee and dealing with mine and Aprils patience I walked into the room I left her in and saw her sitting there rubbing her shoulder and down her arm, as doctors our arms and hands do get sore because of how much we use them so I didn't think anything of it. I knew this was going to be a hard conversation but I was glad that everything is going to get decided right now so we could both know what we were dealing with.

"April, listen to me and I am saying all of this and I do not want you to interrupt me until I am completely finished, ok?" I looked at her sternly.

"Okay."

"For a long time now I have been trying to burry these feelings I have had because I did not want to mess with our friendship but now that they are out there for everyone else to see I want us to try and make this work. April after the shooting when you asked me to sleep with you because you were afraid, I actually was the one that felt safe again. Then when you distanced yourself to be with Dakota I felt like I had lost a huge part of me, you are the one I want to be with and I know you have feelings for me as well. Now I know you are dating Dakota but we can get you moved out of there and back into the house until we decide we want to live together. What do you say?" I asked barley able to breathe waiting on her response.

"Jackson I want to be with you, of course I do. Even though I broke my promise to Jesus I think he was the one that pointed me to you. I mean after living with Dakota we still have not done anything and after you and I did I realized that it was because you were meant to be my first and now I get that. When it comes to Dakota though I want to tell him in person and try to end things as best as possible. So for tonight we are supposed to go out to eat and watch movies so I will do that tonight but in the morning I will call you when he goes to his meeting and I will want you to help move me out." She finally said and they were the words I had been waiting for even though I wish she would just come with me tonight.

"Okay, I will wait for your phone call in the morning and I will be there to move you out so we can finally take a chance on us." I said as I got up and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

**Aprils POV**

After my shift was over I went to the grocery store to get Dakota and I some snacks for tonight and some groceries that I knew he would need after I moved out. I really felt bad for being this way tonight and then dumping him tomorrow but he sounded so happy and excited on the phone so i wanted to just have this one last night of peace with him, so at least I could say that my first serious relationship didn't end in a total disaster.

I drove to our apartment to take the groceries in and change clothes, when I opened the door it looked like nobody was home so I carried the groceries into the kitchen and started putting everything up. I heard a noise coming from the bedroom and I walked in to see Dakota sitting on his bed.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at the restaurant?" I asked curiously.

"Looks like we are both liars right?" He said as he stood up and walked towards me.

"What are you talking about?" I said nervously backing away from him.

"You said that you and Jackson were just friends, but I got a call from one of my coworkers today that threw me off a little bit. His daughter sprained her ankle and they took her to the hospital to make sure it wasn't broken, but he saw a lot more than his kids' foot getting X-rayed. He said he saw my girlfriend doing it in a room at the hospital with some guy everyone kept calling "Avery" and then I remembered when you were telling me everyone's name…. Avery as in Jackson Avery." He hissed that last part and I could feel my insides start to shake.

"I…I was goin..going to tell you tomorrow, after the great evening you had planned tonight I did not want to spoil it and…." Before I could finish the sentence I felt something hard hit me in the face and felt blood coming from my nose.

"Please! Please stop!" I screamed.

He hit me in the face again a couple of more times until I was on the floor trying to stop my nose from bleeding and started crawling out of the bedroom. I felt a hard kick right to the stomach which made me stop my escape. I felt something hard hit my body but I was so disoriented it took me a minute to realize it was him on top of me, I could hear my clothes being ripped off of my body. I took a couple more hard punches to the face and stomach before I felt the worst feeling in the world; he was violating my body in the worst way possible. I was crying and pleading for him to stop but he didn't listen. After what felt like forever and he was finally finished he grabbed my hair and drug me into the bathroom and laid me on the floor. I could still see him standing over me but then he was gone, lifted my head up and all I could see was him coming back after me with a wooden baseball bat. I felt several blows to by ribs and arm; I could feel my body being beaten and broken. I was bleeding everywhere when the final thing I felt was the baseball bat hitting my head and then I slipped into the blackness.

**This chapter was very hard to write, I have been thinking for several days about how I was going to write this chapter, it took a lot of time and attention. I hope it was a good job and not too graphic for anyone, there is a lot more to come in these next couple of chapters so please be prepared and please keep reading and reviewing to let me know how I am doing! Please please please leave me a review on this chapter. I was so afraid to right it and just want to know if I did a decent job! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Aprils POV**

I could still feel the cold hard floor under my body, I would open my eyes but it was all really fuzzy. I could tell that I was still lying in my bathroom floor but I did not know how much time has passed. The pain in my arm was horrific I could tell there were multiple fractures but I moved it anyway to try to find my cellphone that I had dropped. Suddenly I felt something hard and flat and I knew it was my cellphone, I could not see who or what I was dialing but I just pushed one of the speed dial buttons and heard the phone ringing.

"This Dr. Grey, why are you calling me while I'm at work Kepner?" I heard Grey say.

"M..m..mmm Mer." I tried to say but it was hard for me to form words and the fact that my jaw felt broke. I kept telling myself to stay awake, I needed help so just stay awake April.

"April? What's wrong?" Meredith said a little more worried.

"Merr, I can't.." Then I took in a sharp breath from pain.

"April are you at your apartment?" Meredith said and I could tell she was moving around.

"Yess." I responded.

"Are you alone?" She said and I could hear talking in the background.

"Yes." Thankful she just expected one word responses.

"Are you hurt?" Meredith asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes." I could feel the blackness slipping in again.

"April you hold on! We are taking the ambulance out now and we will be there in just a minute! You hold on do you understand me!?" Meredith screamed into the phone before the blackness took over.

**Jacksons POV**

I was in surgery when I saw the chief come sit in the gallery so of course I started showing off a little bit since he was now watching. When I looked up and saw his face though I knew something was wrong and when Dr. Sloan stepped in I really knew something was wrong so I ran out of the room and up to the gallery and met the chief.

"What's wrong?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Listen Dr. Avery I need you to remain calm and listen to me and do not interrupt me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, what is wrong Dr. Webber?" I said starting to panic.

"Dr. Grey received a call from Dr. Kepner, Grey said she sounded disoriented and could only speak a couple of words. She asked if she was hurt and Kepner replied and said yes. They have taken an ambulance out and are going to her apartment now. We are waiting on an update but for now you have to stay here, we are going to page the doctors now but I wanted to tell you first before you heard it from someone else." After I heard that April was hurt I stopped breathing and listening, I remember Dr. Webber guiding me to the ER and putting me in a conference room and I could hear what was going on outside.

"Okay, I just got off of the phone with Grey, things are worse than what we thought. I need Dr. Hunt, Dr. Torrez, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Shepard and someone from gynecology paged immediately! Now this is one of our own everyone and I know emotions are going to be high and from what Grey has told me it is going to be really hard to do this but we will be doing this as a team! Now let's get ready to save Dr. Kepner!" He announced to the doctors and nurses that were standing around him.

**Aprils POV**

I heard someone coming into the apartment and prayed that it was just Meredith or Cristina that came in. I heard them yelling my name but I could not respond, I had never had a brain injury before so when patients tried to explain what it felt like I never understood until now what they were talking about, I was able to look down and saw that I was laying there completely naked when Meredith, Cristina and Alex walked in.

"Oh my god. Kepner!" Cristina yelled as she came over and started examining me.

"Here take this and cover her up, you know how she is she would not want anyone seeing her like this." Alex said handing Meredith a blanket to cover my body.

I could feel the pain medication she had given me swooshed through my head, I could feel them placing me on a gurney and wrapping more blankets around me. Meredith was on the phone with someone while Cristina was actually being protective and nurturing staying up by my head and Alex was holding pressure on my head to stop the bleeding. The ride was very bumpy but between the medication and loss of blood I wasn't really feeling anything, I remember Alex getting in my face and saying something how I was not allowed to go anywhere and how he did not want to have to deal with a sad mopey Avery all the time. It was his way of showing concern and love.

**Jacksons POV**

They had me locked in this conference room like I was an animal with Dr. Bailey standing guard and she might be small but she was terrifying, she would say a couple of things to try to keep me calm but it was not helping. Someone had hurt April, why would someone hurt April? How could someone hurt the woman he loved? All of these questions were making him go crazy until I saw the ambulance pull up and saw them unload April. Dr. Bailey ran up to April but Sloan stopped me from getting any closer to April.

"You can't do this man, let us handle it. This is your girl and right now you are family not a doctor. Now don't make me mess that pretty face up." Mark said and Jackson made sure to stay outside of the room.

As I looked through the window Aprils face didn't even look like her own, it was covered in blood and was swollen making her look 50 pounds heavier than she was and he could see where the bruises were already starting to form. How can anyone do this to another human period? Someone wanted her to die because of the way they beat her they did not intend for her to survive. Everyone was talking over everyone and they were doing several different things to her and then they started pushing her out of the door and heading to the OR.

"Please! Someone give me an update or I am going into that OR!" I screamed and Meredith came running towards me.

"Jackson, April has some internal bleeding and several fractures. Dr. Shepard did a MRI and there is a small amount of bleeding in her brain. While we are in there we are going to fix all of the internal bleeding while Dr. Shepard repairs the bleeding on her brain and Dr. Torrez is going to set some of the broken bones, there is a lot of swelling so she doesn't know if she will be able to do them all right now and then once April is a little more steady Dr. Sloan will go in and set her broken nose." Meredith said calmly.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked still letting everything soak in.

"We are very hopeful especially since she was talking and her vitals are strong….Jackson there is one more thing and I know it is going to be hard for you to hear but she has listed you as her emergency contact. Can you handle this?" Meredith said while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, please just tell me everything." I whispered.

"When we got there we found April in her bathroom floor, she was naked when we found her." She said slowly.

"what are you saying Meredith?" I said standing up and I could feel the anger going through my body.

"When we got here we called Dr. Newton in who confirmed what we were all thinking. Whoever did this to April also sexually assaulted her." She whispered so nobody else could hear.

"Oh my god! It was Dakota! If it wasn't he would be here by now! I am going to kill him! I swear I am going to find him and kill him! When Avery turned around Sloan was standing there to stop him.

"You are not going anywhere right now Avery. April needs you here right now, how scared do you think she is going to be when she wakes up? Who do you think is going to make her feel better? Now I am pretty to look at but it's not my pretty face she wants to see when she wakes up." He said calming me down.

**Aprils POV**

I could feel myself starting to wake up but could not get my eyes to respond, it was the medication I could tell because I wanted to wake up but the medication was stopping me. I could feel someone touching my hand so I moved my finger to try to let them know I was awake.

"April?! Come on open your eyes! You are safe its Jackson and I am here nobody is going to hurt you! Now open your eyes." I could hear him saying and it sounded like he was crying when he said it.

I responded by moving my fingers again but in a different way so that he could tell it wasn't just a muscle spasm. I could feel him lightly grip my hand when I heard someone else walking on the other side of my bed.

"April, its Meredith come on now I need you to open your eyes, don't stop fighting now just open your eyes. Page Dr. Shepard!" I could hear her screaming out to the nurses.

I could feel pain going through my body in different places and my arm felt weird, I could tell where I had cuts on my body probably from surgery but I could not open my eyes, my brain just would not allow it.

"Is she awake yet?" Dr. Shepard asked and I could feel him standing next to her now.

"April, I am going to check your pupils and look at the incision on your head but don't worry it is just me touching you." He said as he opened my eye to check my pupils, I could see a little bit of light and fuzziness but that was all. As he went around to check my incision I kept trying to open my eyes. I wanted to see Jackson; I wanted to know I wasn't dreaming this and that I wasn't still lying on that bathroom floor waiting on Dakota to come back. When I thought about that I got scared and could hear my heart machine going off and felt warm liquid streaming from my eyes.

"Dr. Shepard she is crying!" Jackson screamed and she could feel him leaning over her body.

"April you listen to me, it is me Jackson your best friend. The man who loves you and would do anything for you. Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepard are here as well, you are safe now so don't cry because I promise you nothing else is going to happen to you, now open those eyes and see me the way nobody else has before. Please."

I fought hard and when I heard Jackson saying that I knew I was safe so finally after what felt like I just climbed Mount Everest I was able to finally open my eyes. I could see the lights around me and when I finally looked up I saw Jackson's eyes looking right into mine.

"She's awake!" Jackson said as Meredith and Derrick came by her side.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much! It lets me know that I am actually doing a good job and that people are interested! There is a lot more to come for the people at Seattle Grace Mercy West! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Aprils POV**

When I saw Jacksons face looking down on me everything felt safe again but I was still in a lot of pain so Dr. Shepard ordered more Morphine even though I did not want to go back to sleep I welcomed the medication because my body was hurt so badly. Before he put the medicine in he tried to get me to talk but I couldn't say anything, I could feel everything in my body but I could not speak. He was showing his usually optimistic face but I could tell Dr. Shepard was concerned because I was unable to form a word yet. As I went back to sleep I could hear Jackson talking to the doctors.

**Jacksons POV**

"Will she be able to talk again?" Jackson asked concerned.

"It is too soon to tell right now, she was still coming out of anesthesia so that could have prevented her from being able to speak so soon. I am a little concerned but I am not worried yet. Her body has just survived a lot of trauma and right now she needs to heal and they need to find who did this to her before he has the chance to do it to someone else." Dr. Shepard said

"What about….What about the sexual assault?" I said choking back tears.

"We gave her medication to prevent a pregnancy; we did a rape kit to get whatever evidence we could. It was so violent that she did have to have a couple of stiches but all STD tests have come back negative so far and we will test her again in a week for HIV or AIDS." Meredith chimed in.

"I am staying here with her." I replied they would have to bring in a swat team to get me out of there.

"You won't be the only one." Meredith replied.

**Aprils POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room before I fell asleep again. I knew I had been out for a while this time because when I fell asleep the sun was shining and now it was dark. I looked around my room and saw Jackson lying in a chair on one side of me. Dr. Shepard and Meredith sharing a chair on the other side of me. Cristina and Dr. Hunt had pulled out the mattress that was in the couch. Karev was sleeping on the smaller couch in my room and Lexie and Mark were sleeping on cots that had been brought in. You could barely move in my room but it felt nice to have all of these people here with me. I saw Callie and Arizona standing outside in the hallway and I guessed they were running the pit to make sure they were there for any traumas that came in.

"Hey, you are awake." Jackson said scooting closer to me.

I just looked at him because I was still unable to talk; I wanted to speak so bad I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and how I did not want to be with anyone else but him. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for dating Dakota and moving out so quickly, I wanted to tell him I was terrified that Dakota was going to come back for me. I wanted to tell him anything but my mind would not let me. It was like I was frozen inside my own brain and couldn't figure out how to make it work.

"Listen to me April Kepner, you scared every one of us in this room and nobody wants to leave you right now. You are safe here; with all of us here that guy does not stand a chance of walking into this room. You are going to be in a lot of pain for a while but I am going to help you through physical therapy and everything and if they think I am being too easy on you then I will have Karev and Yang come in and do it. I am going to do whatever it takes to get you well again and to be a kick ass trauma surgeon. You are my best friend and the love of my life and if you think you can get rid of me this easily you have another thing coming." He was saying through tears.

I picked up the blanket and looked down at my broken body. My arm was in a sling so Jackson had to hold one side up. I saw dressing where my incisions were, I had to small ones in my stomach and one at the top of my leg. I could tell I had one in my shoulder and head but I couldn't see them. What skin I could see was black, blue and purple bruises all over my body. You could even tell the difference from the baseball bat and where he had just used his hands. I felt pain down in my "no-no area" as my mom use to call it and I could tell Jackson knew what I was looking at and he slowly laid the blanket back down.

"The attack was so violent that there was a small amount of tearing, we had to put a couple of stiches in so that you would heal properly." Meredith said which startled me because I didn't even know she was awake but when I looked over at Jackson I knew why she intervened he had his head laid down and his shoulders were slumped over and shaking. He was sobbing which made Meredith start to tear up.

"April, you are going to be fine, we have ran every test we have and everything says that your body will heal in time. You are going to be able to grow old and have little Avery babies with annoyingly pretty eyes that you want. I promise, we are going to get you back as soon as we are able. Right now though we need you to say something, anything." She said and at this time everyone in the room had woken and was sitting there staring at me.

"Come on April, say something, anything. Please, for me!" Jackson said grabbing her hand.

My mind was still hazy but I was s going to say something. Even if it was just one word I was going to say something so I cleared my head and thought about a dream I had had one night. Jackson and I running down an old back road, me in a white dress and him in a suit and I had looked down at my finger and saw the beautiful wedding ring he had given me. I was going to say something so I said what I had wanted to say for a long time.

"I…Love….You" I said clearly as I looked at Jackson.

**Disclaimer**

**Thank you all for your continued support and reviews! April is nowhere near out of the woods yet and other doctors lives will be put into danger as the story progresses so please keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Aprils POV**

I woke up the next morning my body still stiff and my head still floating from the medication but I felt just a little more like myself. I looked around and everyone had taken there same place as the night before. I thought that Jackson was my only real friend here but looking around I felt really good inside because all of these people care about me and are sleeping in chairs and cots instead of their comfy beds so that they could be close to me.

"Good Morning, I am glad you are awake!" Jackson said with his morning breath.

"Oh gosh…" I said slowly and slurred.

"What!? Are you in pain?" Jackson jumped up checking my vitals and IV bags.

I grabbed his hand and he sat down really close to my face. Those eyes could make me do anything he wanted me too. If I wasn't lying in a hospital bed beaten half to death. My body still felt like I had been hit by a dump truck but the pain was a little better and was glad I was finally able to speak again.

"No, breath mint." I slurred

"You need a breath mint?!" Jackson said lifting an eyebrow up.

"No, you!" I said and started laughing the best I could.

"Okay, ha-ha very funny!" Jackson said flashing that embarrassed but still equally as sexy as any of his other ones.

"Go, I will sit with Kepner. You stink, go take a shower and brush your teeth and then bring us back coffee." Cristina said walking to the side of my bed.

"Alright alright, if you two keep it down they will sleep until I get back." Looking around the room and feeling like he was talking about three year olds instead of the best doctors in America.

"Thank you" I whispered to Cristina, not for telling Jackson to take a shower but for coming in and saving me.

"Oh Kepner don't worry, he stunk I was just the only one brave enough to say it out loud." Cristina said.

"Not that." I said and then got embarrassed thinking that they had seen my naked violated body lying on my bathroom floor and could feel the heat coming to my cheeks and then the tears start to come to my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I think you are annoying all of the time but here at Seattle Grace Mercy Death we all have to stick together and if he were to have come in there I would have totally kicked his ass." She said looking straight at me.

I smiled back up at her and she grabbed a magazine off of the table and started reading to me about cardio stuff. I was not a cardio person but this was her way of bonding and keeping me entertained. She always acts like a robot but is also a team player and will help with anything she can. As she was rambling I watched my other coworkers sleeping peacefully around me. My family thankfully was staying away because Jackson said I wasn't allowed visitors so they said they would wait until I was allowed to have visitors.

"Okay, I am clean and have hot coffee for everyone." Jackson said as he walked through the door.

"Me too?" I said wanting just something different besides water and coffee was one of my favorite things!

"No coffee for you April, but I did bring you some cold apple juice!" Jackson said pulling out one of those juice boxes with the straws.

"Thank you, anything as long as it's not water. As for the rest of you please go to work, I need you to go save other people's lives." I said even though it took me a minute to get it out.

"I have called for time off so I will stay with her, don't worries she is still in ICU so not only will I be here but I am also surrounded by other nurses and doctors so just do as she says and I will call you if there are any changes." Jackson said looking at the other doctors.

**Jacksons POV**

I felt like I could breathe again now because April was talking and making her way back to me. I was still angry that they had not caught the bastard who had done this but at this moment my focus was getting April back to herself and healthy again. I just wanted her pain to stop which I knew would take a really long time but if I could bring her apple juice and make her feel better then she was going to get all of the freaking apple juice she could get.

"We really need to ask her some questions." The police officer said.

"Not now, she is still in ICU and she can barely speak. It takes a lot of effort for her to even ask for apple juice and you think she is up to a full on police interrogation? It's not going to happen!" I yelled back.

"Dr. Avery we know that you are a doctor at this hospital and we respect that but you are not Dr. Kepners doctor so it is not your decision to make. According to the nurse we have to speak with either Dr. Owen Hunt or Dr. Richard Webber." The officer said.

"I am Dr. Owen Hunt." Dr. Hunt said as he walked up on our conversation.

"Dr. Hunt we have to get Dr. Kepners side of the story but we are not allowed to without a doctor's clearance. Dr. Avery says she is not up to it but I have to ask your permission. So do you give us clearance?" The officer asked as he shoved a clip board towards him.

"Absolutely not! Officers I don't want you to get anywhere near my patient. She needs to gain strength before she takes on a full conversation with a police officer that will help either put this guy away or help his attorney get him out of it so no you will not talk to my patient until she is fully ready." Dr. Hunt said as he shoved the clipboard away from him.

"We will be in contact." The officer said as he walked away.

"That was kind of badass!" I said looking at Jackson.

"I am not going to let them interview her and then his attorney turn things around and make it sound like April was incompetent to do the interview and then they throw it out basically eliminating 90% of the evidence against him. Not going to happen!" Dr. Hunt said walking away.

I couldn't even wrap my mind around someone like him walking the streets. Someone who has beaten and raped a woman and then just left her there to die. Someone as innocent and sweet as April, I was the only one she had sex with and it was one time which I am even happier about now because she does not have to remember this as her first time. The thought of what he did to her instantly made me want to puke. I was standing in the hallway drinking my coffee when I heard the alarms in April's room going off.

"April!" I screamed running towards her room.

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think! As for some of my grammar or things I may get mixed up with writing in first or third person I usually write these chapters at 3AM after working and going to school so I am sorry about those little mistakes I try to double check but sometimes they still get left in there. Please Review and keep reading! Lots to come! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jacksons POV**

Watching them rush April back to surgery made my heart stop beating for a few seconds, she had always been the strong one. She is a survivor though and I know that she can make it but having Karev sitting next to me actually helped which shocked me more than anyone else I think. He was always an ass to April but he is to everyone, we all just kind of got use to it by now. It was reassuring to know that Dr. Shepard was the best neurologist in the country and he said that the bleeding in her brain could reoccur but I never actually expected it to happen.

"Look man, Kepner is crazy but she is strong as hell and she is not going to let this beat her. Shepard knows what he is doing and Mer is in there with him and they are unstoppable so just relax." Karev looked at me trying to be reassuring.

"There are some things that you just can't beat." I said getting up to go to the coffee cart.

Walking to the cart I thought back to mine and Aprils first day as an intern at Mercy West, she was so chipper bouncing around the locker room which everyone thought was annoying but I felt a little reassured because someone else was excited and nervous at the same time but showed those emotions on the outside while I fought them back from coming out. When we all finally were dressed and ready our resident came in and gave us our assignments. April and I were together on the first day and almost every day after that.

"Hi, I am April Kepner….. I mean Dr. Kepner but you can call me April!" She said bubbly and nervously.

"I am Dr. Jackson Avery, but you can call me Jackson." I said shaking her hand.

"You mean like Avery Avery? Like the most famous medical award ever?" She said nervously.

"Yes, I am Harper Averys' grandson but I would like that to stay between you and me for now. Is that alright?" I asked her.

"Sure! I can keep a secret!" She said bouncing her ponytail.

"Kepner! Avery!" Our resident yelled for us.

Now I was sitting here waiting to hear if she was alive or dead, if we were going to get the future we both wanted or is this the end of the road for us? I have made hundreds of families wait to hear about their loved ones and never understood why they were so panicked until I was the one sitting in these chairs just waiting for the doctor to come through those doors and basically telling me what my future holds. I was taught to keep all of my feelings in and to be the big man and I think I was doing a pretty good job at it on the outside but inside I felt like I was about to have a heart attack, puke and stop breathing all at the same time. I have never had a feeling like this before, Karev was playing a game on his phone still sitting next to me but I had nothing to say and didn't want to lose it in front of him or anyone so I just sat there shaking on the inside but drinking coffee like nothing was wrong on the outside.

"Jackson, we still have a couple of hours to go but I wanted to give you an update. The bleeding in her brain is more extensive than the scan initially showed but we are confident that we can get it stopped. It is just going to take us longer than we expected. She is holding stable so we are very positive." Meredith said and then turned around and went back to the O.R. before I could say anything.

"See, Mer and Shepard knows what they are doing, just hand tight." Karev said when his pager went off.

"Don't ignore your page Karev, I will sit with Dr. Avery go on." Bailey said taking Karevs place.

"How are you doing?" Bailey said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I am fine, just worried." I said.

"You always have to be the strong one don't you?" she said.

"So do you." I replied and smiled at her.

"Yeah we do. She is going to be alright you know that right? I don't know what your guys' relationship status is and its none of my business but I can tell you love her and she loves you. That love is what's going to get her through this. She knows she has a lot waiting for her out here so she is going to come out of this and be fine." Bailey said while continuing to rub my shoulder.

"I should have gone to her apartment with her Bailey, she wanted to do the right thing and tell him about us in person and by herself. I should have been there; I should have gone with her to tell him. This is my fault!" I said starting to lose it.

"Hey! It is not your fault that he went crazy! It's not your fault and it's not your fault. You both are good people and good doctors and I believe that comes back around to help us in our times of need. You just have to breathe and trust the medicine and you know Dr. Shepard is the best and he won't stop until he fixes whatever is wrong with her." She said still trying to reassure me.

"I keep trying to be positive and strong but…" I started to say before she cut me off.

"But your insides feel like an earthquake is going on inside your body. You feel like you can't breathe, like you can't think straight, like you could puke, like you want to crumble in the floor and cry. Even though you know you can't because you have a stellar reputation in this hospital for being strong and you don't want to lose that so you just sit here and stare off and let a million things go through your mind and sip on your coffee so nobody will fret over you. Am I right?" She said looking over at me.

"Yeah, you are exactly on point. How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"When I was giving birth to my son my husband was having brain surgery at the same time as Meredith had her hand on a bomb a room down from my husband. Then when Tuck was a baby he tried to climb a bookshelf and the bookshelf fell on top of him. His abdomen was so damaged I did not know if they were going to be able to fix it without killing him. I also had my favorite intern get hit by a bus and another one get cancer. I have been in this seat waiting a lot myself; it's those of us who hide our emotions that I think hurt the most because we can't let them out so they just sit inside of us eating at us. It's hard but people respect it so we will just sit here and sip coffee and wait for them to tell us what's going on." She said this time grabbing my hand.

"Thank you." I said starting to tear up but was able to shake them away before they appeared on my cheeks.

We sat there for hours and Dr. Bailey never left my side until we saw Dr. Shepard and Meredith walk out of the O.R. and walk towards us. I could read there facial expressions and it felt like they were taking forever to get to me so I jumped up and power walked towards them.

"How is she? Is she alive? Is she going to be ok?" I kept asking until I felt Dr. Bailey put her hand on my arm.

"She is alive and she is stable. We were able to stop the bleeding but when we opened her up and got to the bleed we noticed it was in the part of her brain that affects her memory. I did everything I could, but I don't know if it was enough to save that part of her brain." Dr. Shepard said.

"So what does that mean? Tell me straight out!" I said.

"Jackson she could wake up and have no idea who she is or who you are. She may not remember anything or she could remember everything but you should prepare yourself for the worst." He said walking away.

"One step at a time Jackson, she survived the surgery. She will come all the way back now and if not we will do the therapy to help her come back. I have seen people come back from worse. Just keep your head up Jackson." Dr. Bailey said.

How was I supposed to remain positive? The love of my life might not even know who I am or who she is when she wakes up? She may not remember all of the great times we had together, her best friend Reed. All she had left of Reed was her memories and now those might be gone. She hadn't talked to the police yet about what Dakota did which might be a good thing that she doesn't remember but she needed to be able to tell the police so they could arrest him. She might not remember how to be a doctor, what it was like growing up on the farm. Everything that makes April, April could now be gone. She was talking this morning and now she is still fighting to stay alive, between this and the shooting how is she supposed to be ok ever again? How are any of us supposed to be ok?

After another hour they finally let me go into Aprils room, Dr. Bailey switched shifts so she could be one of Aprils' doctors for today. I walked in and saw her lying there with the breathing tube still in. I knew it was necessary after brain surgery but it was still hard to see. She looked so fragile laying there, the bruises on her face were darker than ever but she was still beautiful to me. She has to be able to remember, she has to know about us and who she is. I sat down and grabbed Aprils hand and watched her sleep, hoping she would come back to me.

**Disclaimer**

**Thank you for those who keep reading and supporting my story! I really appreciate it! Things are nowhere near over so just hang on and wait for what is next! I promise you are going to like it!**

**Everyone please review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jacksons POV**

It has been six hours since April got out of surgery but she still had not woken up yet. He sat there holding her hand just waiting for her to open her eyes. The angry bruises on her face reminded him of what she had survived and reminded him that she can survive this as well. He heard one of the doctors in the hallway say that his mom was coming which he did not want to have to deal with right now. She was a great mom she was just so overbearing at times and that was the last thing he needed was her breathing down his neck. While thinking about his mother coming he saw April's eyes start to flutter open.

"April… Hey April, it's Jackson. Open your eyes for me please!" He asked running his fingers over her hand.

**Aprils POV**

April opened her eyes and squinted because of the bright lights above her head. The feeling of being under water was back, like she couldn't hear things clearly but she could still move everything. She saw Jackson sitting next to get and saw him smile at her. There was an awful pain in her head that made her wince in pain.

"Jackson, what happened?" She asked looking over at him.

"Wait, you know who I am? April tell me my name." Jackson looked at her desperately.

"Jackson Avery. Why?" She asked him still confused.

"April, your brain started bleeding again. Doctor Shepard had to go in and stop it, he said the surgery was a success but he was afraid of the damage that the bleed had caused. He said it could affect your memory. I know you have a lot of medication in your system right now but is there anything that feels hazy or confusing?" He asked looking at her sweetly.

"I am Dr. April Kepner; I work at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. I am in the hospital because my now ex-boyfriend went psycho. I lived on a farm my whole life and…." She started to continue when Jackson interrupted her.

"Okay, so I think we are good on the memory part for now. Can you still feel everything? I know you have a lot of healing bones but you can still feel everything right?" Jackson said looking over everything.

"Jackson, besides the pain from my injuries I feel fine. A little aggravated that you are asking me all of these questions but I am alright. You don't have to worry so much anymore, you need to go home and get some sleep." She said looking back at him.

"I agree with Dr. Kepner, now will you go home and take a shower because you smell and get some sleep before you are lying in a hospital bed also." Dr. Bailey said.

"I can't leave you hear alone." Jackson whispered to her.

"Jackson Avery, she is not going to be alone. I will stay here with her. My son is with his father tonight so I will be here and I will stay with her. I already Okayed it with Doctor Shepard that I would be here and would call if something went wrong which it won't. Now get out of here!" Dr. Bailey yelled.

"Alright, I am going." Jackson said and kissed April on the forehead before walking out the door.

**Jacksons POV**

Walking out of that hospital felt really good, to have the cold air hit him in the face and remind him there was a real world out there. It had been such a long time since things felt normal and even with April just getting out of brain surgery there was an inner peace in Jackson that made him able to drive away and leave April at the hospital. When he got to the house he saw boxes lined up in the hallway. He didn't think anyone was moving out so he walked up to one of the boxes and looked inside. He saw Aprils pink sweater that his mom had gotten her one year for Christmas hoping to help attract new guys into her life.

"We went with the cops yesterday to the apartment and got everything of Aprils out of there, they said his rent is paid through the month but we didn't want her to have any reason to go back to that place. So when we all left yesterday we went straight to the apartment." Karev said standing in the kitchen door with a beer in his hand.

"Thanks, I need a shower and some sleep. If I don't do both Bailey isn't going to let me near the hospital." Jackson said.

"How's Kepner?" Karev asked.

"As you know the surgery went well, luckily no side effects. She still has her memories and can move everything so that's a good thing." He said trying to get to the stairs.

"I told you she would pull through!" Karev said as Jackson ran upstairs.

Jackson had to get out of there; he had to have some privacy. He went to his room and grabbed his bag with his bathroom stuff in it and headed to the bathroom. There was usually an open door policy with the bathroom if you are in the shower but he had to be alone for a minute so he shut and locked the door behind him. When he was finally alone everything hit him at once, seeing April beaten like that, her being in surgery, her almost dying. Before he knew what he was doing he threw his bathroom bag across the room spilling all of its contents. The throw had broken a lid off of his shampoo bottle and he saw it was starting to leak everywhere so he grabbed a towel and started cleaning up the mess he had just made. After cleaning everything up he opened the shower door and turned the water as hot as he could get it and let the hot water run down his back. He was a young strong man but sleeping in a hospital recliner and sitting on the hard waiting room chairs had taken a toll on his body. After the water started getting cold and he finally felt clean he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into the hallway. He practically ran to his room to avoid everyone and shut the door behind him. He took one look at his bed and decided to crawl right in. He didn't care that he was still wet from the shower and naked he laid down and his brain finally stopped long enough for him to fall into a deep sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**I know it has been awhile since I have updated but I wanted to take a step back and work on some other stories I am working on right now. This chapter was written at exactly 4:16AM so it is literally in the middle of the night and it was written very fast so I am sorry if it is not all you expected it to be! There is a lot left to this story and I wanted to say thank you to those who support the story and send me private messages about my story! I appreciate it! Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
**Jackson's POV**

That night Jackson had actually slept all night long for the first time since they had found April. He awoke early the next morning and noticed he was still naked on his bed. He put on a pair of boxers and walked down to the kitchen to get some coffee, as he was heading down the stairs he could hear that everyone was still in the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen door he took in a deep breath and walked in to the room where all of his friends were talking over each other and laughing.

"Oh poor evil spawn is sad!" Yang was teasing Karev.

"No! I am pissed off, now will you shut up!" Karev replied.

"Morning everyone." Jackson said walking into the room.

"Shhh! Avery we are watching evil spawn be said right now!" Yang replied.

"Well I just came to get some coffee and then head to the hospital." He said sneaking his way through the people.

"Hey are you coming back to work with me or are you going to be with Kepner? I have a huge surgery today and would like to have you there!" Mark said.

"I can do it!" Karev said.

"No, I need Jackson. I don't have time to train you!" Mark replied.

"No, I am going to be with April today. I did what Bailey said now I have to get back to April." Jackson said walking back out of the kitchen.

He went upstairs and got dressed and walked out into the rain, he loved where he lived but hated the rain. On the drive over to the hospital he just kept telling himself that April was getting better, Bailey hadn't called him all night which meant nothing had changed with April. She was finally going to start the healing process which he knew would take a long time but at this point one day without a serious incident was a good thing. So far it had been ten hours with no problems, he started getting angry with himself though for leaving her for ten hours. When he pulled into the parking lot he got out and ran into the hospital. At least he didn't look crazy because it was raining so hard and everyone was running inside. He pushed the button to go to the ICU floor to get to April.

"Jackson slow down! She is fine and you running in here is not going to do anything but make her nervous!" Dr Bailey said meeting him in the hallway.

"How was she last night?" Jackson asked panicked

"She did fine, her memory is still intact, no sign of paralysis anywhere and she is stable. She slept a lot but with the medications she is on that is to be expected." She said trying to calm her.

"Is she awake now?" He asked trying to look in the window.

"She was when I left, but she has been in and out all morning." Bailey said.

"Thanks Dr. Bailey." He said and walked into Aprils room.

When he walked in April was still sleeping peacefully, his first instinct was to look at the monitors and her vitals were still stable. He always knew she was strong but he had no idea she was this strong. How could someone that just had brain surgery and be covered in bruises look so beautiful? He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand notice her start to open her eyes.

"Hey, good morning!" Jackson whispered to her.

"Good morning." She said reaching up to touch his face.

"How do you feel?" He asked her leaning into her hand.

"You got some sleep, no more dark circles under your eyes." She said tracing the lines under his eyes where the dark circles use to be.

"I did, and I even ate something besides cafeteria food!" He said smiling his million dollar smile.

"Wow! I am impressed! I really am!" She said smiling.

"You didn't answer my question, how are you feeling?" He said looking at her.

"I feel pretty good for just having brain surgery, the medicine has me a little out of it but besides that I am not in any pain." She said being as honest as she could.

"That's good, you missed a wonderful session of Yang messing with Karev for being sad his morning!" He said trying to change the subject.

"I miss the morning banter, even when I was living with... Even when I moved out I missed all of that in morning before work." She said uneasy.

"Speaking of when you moved out. Last night when I got home all of your stuff has already been gotten out of that apartment so you don't have to worry about it." He said nervously.

"Remind me to thank them." She said sleepily.

"You go back to sleep, I am just going to sit here and read up on some surgeries that Sloan has lined up for me. You know you are giving me the best excuse to study." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"At least one of us is getting something done." She said and then her eyes closed.

April went in and out for the rest of the day and Sheppard came in and said she was doing great and that he didn't think there would be any permanent damage from the surgery and expected her to make a full recovery. It is a relief that there would be no permanent brain damage, it was going to take her long enough to recover she didn't need brain damage on top of it. Everyone popped in and out during the day and she would wake up and greet them and thank them for everything they had done. Now that April was getting better though the anger was building in Jackson, he had been so preoccupied he hadn't even thought about catching the guy who did this. After sitting there for a hour and April was asleep Meredith was sitting in the room with her so he decided to go to the police station and ask some questions.

"Excuse me can I talk to the detective that is on the April Kepner case please?" Jackson asked politely.

"Yeah, let me call and see if he is back there." the officer at the desk said and after a couple of minutes a tall skinny man came walking out.

"Hey, I am detective Holden, how can I help you?" He said.

"My best friend and colleague was attacked by her boyfriend a few days ago and they said that you were on the case so I was just wondering if you had made any progress on finding him?" Jackson said calmly.

"Lets go into my office and talk where we will have more privacy." The detective said leading Jackson down a hallway.

"What progress have you made?" Jackson turned around half angry and said.

"We are still searching for him, we can't really do anything until we talk to Dr. Kepner, but there is a warrant out for his arrest and we have placed his mugshot everywhere. There have been no bites so far though." The detective said.

"So you are no closer to finding him than you were the very first day." Jackson said angrily.

"Look sir please don't get angry, we are doing the best we can but without a witness statement and not knowing how big of a head start he had or where he was going it is hard to find anything." The detective spoke softly.

"Don't get angry? The woman I love is lying in a hospital bed because of this guy! He beat and raped her to the point where she has had to have multiple surgeries and her face is barley recognizable! Then when I ask if you have found the animal that did this to her all you can say is don't get angry? Really?" Jackson said standing up.

"I know it is aggravating sir but we have limited resources and man power right now so you are just going to have to give us time!" The detective answered.

"Look, I know you don't know who I am because you aren't in the medical field but money is no object here do you understand me? I don't like to throw my money around but for a situation like this I will! Now do what you have to do to find him!" Jackson said slamming the door behind him.

Jackson drove around for a hour waiting for his temper to calm down but it was taking everything he had. So he decided to just go back to the hospital and sit with April, it was starting to get dark and he had already packed a bag to stay at the hospital tonight. Bailey was able to kick him out last night but that wasn't happening tonight. When he got back to the hospital Meredith and Christina were in the room talking with April.

"Hey Jackson, where have you been?" April asked.

"I had some things to do, no worries." Jackson said smiling.

He could still feel the anger still inside of him but had to push it back down and just sit there and be with April because she needed him now more than ever.

**Author Notes**

**Thanks everyone for continuing to read and review my story! Please keep it up and let me know how you like the story! The next chapter there will be a time jump so we can kind of move on with the story! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
